tinydefensefandomcom-20200214-history
Machines
Machines are the enemies of the game. They come in many different varieties and each attack differently. Your goal in the game is to stop them from getting past and decreasing your lives, each having an amount of lives it takes. Different enemy Machines are found in each area. Tiny Defense Green Fields '-Episode 1-' # Smasher- 1 damage # Air Scout- 1 damage (flies) # Heavy Smasher- 2 damage # Jetpacker- 2 damage (flies fast) # Cycler- 2 damage (moves fast) # Transporter- 4 damage (summons other regular size ground enemies) '-Episode 2-' # Gyrotor- -- damage (makes enemies fly) Waste Sands '-Episode 1-' # Driller- 3 damage (hides underground until it attacks/ gets detected via Sonar Bot) # Jumper- 3 damage (jumps) # Knight- 3 damage (can attack 2 units in a row) # Napalm Airship- 3 damage (flies and drops napalm bombs) # Rocket Wagon- 4 damage (summons rockets) # Rocket- 1 damage South Ocean '-Episode 1-' # Fighter Sub- 3 damage (floats and shoots torpedoes) # Speeder Sub- 3 damage (changes lanes and shoots torpedoes) # Stingray- 3 damage (changes lanes and multiplies into smaller versions) # Mini-Stingray- 1 damage (changes lanes) # Mole- 4 damage (underground, only way to beat it because it only attacks underground is either Sonar Bot or Hammer Bot) # Killer Whale- 5 damage (transporter's water underwater variatn) '-Episode 2-' # Capsule Container- -- damage (steals minirobots) # Frost Orca- 5 damage (makes frost balls) # Frost Ball- 3 damage (summoned by Frost Orca) Glacier Lands '-Episode 1-' # Gunboat- 3 damage (on sea, shoots rockets on all lanes) # Hyper Jet- 3 damage (Speeder Sub's air variant) # Marine Striker- 5 damage (Fires an unblockable laser) # Ghost- 3 damage (Flies and invisible) # Reaper- 5 damage (can attack on 3 lanes and freezes minibots for a short time) Iron Fortress '-Episode 1-' # Ultra Smasher- 5 damage # Blast Tank- 5 damage (summons blasts) # Blast- W.I.P (summoned by Blast Tank) # Ultra Cycler- 3 damage (can jump jump between small gaps) # Giant- 10 damage (can instant kill any minibot) # Time Bomb- -- damage (explodes in a 3x3 area) '-Episode 2-' # Titan- 10 damage (Can take out 3 minibots in one blow) ''Bosses'' ' '-Episode 1&2-''' # Destroyer- -- damage (can ram into any Minirobots in its area and can grab them out of the sky) '-Episode 3-' # Destroyer Zero- -- damage (can ram into minibots and can grab minibots) ''Tiny Defense 2''''' Robopolis # Smasher # Air Scout # Heavy Smasher # Flying Steel-Armed with heavy armor. A slow and steady aircraft. (Note: He's seen in more levels than Air Scout) # Scooter-The replacement of Cycler and also works like Cycler. # Truck - Spawns 10 minions when destroyed. # Minion - A fast and small machine. He always attacks in packs. (is spawned by the Truck) Old Factory # Jumper - (not to be confused with the one from the last game) - A ground troop that can jump over obstacles. (basically, crates) # Jetpacker - Flies like Air Scout, but faster. # Heavy Jumper - A stronger version of the Jumper. # Burglar - Keeps himself invisible until he attacks. Expose him from hiding with Radar Bot or Spark Bot. Acts like a ghost from the last game. Missile Bot also can attack hidden enemies. # Transporter - Spawns in ground enemies if you leave it there. Power Plant # Shooter - Armed with a gun. He can attack from a distance. # Air Shooter - A flying troop that is armed with a gun. He can attack from a distance. # Iron Head - Has a big helmet that prevents attacking from above. (Blocks: Striker Bot Missiles, Napalm Bot Napalms, Mouse Bot mouses if falling, Twin Bot projectiles, Viking Bot's falling axes, Plane Bot's drones, Missile Bot's missiles if from above, etc.) # Suicide Bomber - Deals heavy damage to a group of Minirobots when contacted. (A moving Time Bomb without the time) # Rocket Tank - Shoots rockets that can destroy smaller bullets. Naval Base # Gunboat - Fires cannonballs # Rocket Boat - Attacks air targets from the sea with rockets going up right at a 22.5 degree angle. # Submarine - Hides underwater and attacks minirobots from behind. Expose him from hiding with Radar Bot or Spark Bot, or use Missile Bot. # Aircraft Carrier - Periodically spawns air troops. #Marine Striker - Charges up a laser that goes through the entire water row. Volcano # Rusher - Slow at first then gets faster when attacked. # Spiky - Drops spikes (spike balls) that deal heavy damage to ground targets from above. (He can also hover in the same space as a Minirobot and attack them from there. # Heavy Rusher - A stronger version of Rusher. # Shelter - Covers himself with a strong shell. Opens up when he attacks. Expose him from hiding with Spark Bot, or use Quantum Bot's Level 2 upgrade. Radar Bot has no effect on it, despite being able to uncover hidden enemies, because Shelters aren't hidden but protected. (hidden enemies being Burglar and Submarine) # Giant - A large Smasher-like enemy taking up three lanes. # Destroyer - The supreme commander of the machines. He is the ultimate weapon of machines forces. (Hand attack replaced with missiles, hands become mace hands, and has a new shock attack which freezes all defenses) Challenge Robopolis # Saw Machine - Swings his arm to attack all Minirobots around him at once. # Longsword - Pierces through 3 Minirobots in front of him. Old Factory # Spike Wheel - Rolls around and deals damage to Minirobots it runs over. # Red Skull - Shoots low-range Three-peater (or Bat Bot) style fire balls. (this means it shoots in three lanes) Power Plant # Rocket Plane - Flying variant of the Rocket Tank. Naval Base # Rocket Submarine - Shoots rockets at Minirobots while hiding in the water. Rocket Tank's navy variant. Volcano # Chronos - Shoots huge rockets that instanly kills one minirobot from a distance. (Don't be fooled about its attack speed, the attack speed is actually VERY FAST) # Magma Destroyer - The same as destroyer, now can attack 4 Minirobots at once with missiles and is covered in magma. Also, the magma is a threat too. Category:Characters Category:TD1 characters Category:TD2 characters Category:Machines